Always
by KKPOP
Summary: Just a few short oneshot of our favorite couple Percabeth. Rated T because some suggested themes. Enjoy!
1. Always

PERCY'S POV:

I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when I heard the door open and get slammed shut. Uh-oh. I turned around and saw Annabeth her face was red but what supprised me was that she didn't look mad. In fact there were tears streaming down her face. I got up immediately to go comfort her but she was already walking away down the hallway to her room.

"Annabeth!" I yelled after her but she replied with another slamming of the door.

I knocked on the door, "wise girl are you okay?"

"No, please just leave me alone for a while." She said from the other side of the door.

"Annabeth, please open the door." I pleaded.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." She said in between cries.

"Annabeth I've seen you kick monsters butts, I've seen you in ripped clothes and a complete mess after we escaped Tartarus, I've seen the compassionate side of you, and the girly side of you. Do you really think that me seeing you cry will change anything. Please just open the door."

The door clicked which meant she unlocked it and the door slowly opened. What I saw completely shattered my heart. My girlfriend, the strongest person I have ever met, had big puffy sad, red eyes from crying. Tears fell down her cheeks like when a stream meet a waterfall. I looked into her eyes and they were dejected and heartbroken.

I pulled her into a hug and let my shirt dry her tears. She just kept crying. I don't know what happend but I know that I never want to see her like this ever again.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me. I carried her over to her bed and laid her down. I pulled the covers over her and slid in next to her. She looked up at me and another set of tears fell down her flustered cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently hoping I didn't sound too pushy.

She just shook her head. We laid there for five minutes in silence listening to each other breathing.

After another couple minutes Annabeth finally said quietly,"Thank you."

"For what," I whispered back.

"Everything, mainly for not leaving me alone to cry by myself," she said still quiet but a little louder now that she stopped crying.

"Annabeth when are you going to learn that I never want you to cry and when you do cry I would never leave you to be by yourself."

"Never?"

"Never. Annabeth Chase I love you way too much to let you be by yourself at all. Please promise me that you will never make me stand outside your door and hear you cry by yourself ever again."

"I Promise."

"Good," I said. I waited another minute before I spoke again,"I love you."

"I love you too but you have to promise me something too."

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"Promise that you'll always be there when I wake up."

"I promise."

_Always_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**so what did you guys think of this really short oneshot? Was it too sad? Should I make more oneshots or leave it at just the one? Any suggestions?**

**-KKPOP**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. CalcuKiss

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Today is Thursday, two days before Percy and I started thanksgiving break. I was sitting on the floor next to the couch finishing up my homework on the coffee table so I could turn it in tomorrow and not have to worry about work over break.

I was just finishing up the last five questions on my AP Calculus homework when I felt a well toned person slide behind me on the floor. Next I felt a warm pair of hands slide down side and wrap around my waist. Than a pair of lips kissing their way down my neck.

"Percy," I whined. "I'm trying to finish my work."

"No."

"Yes!" I said slightly annoyed but not really. He looks so cute with a pouty face.

"No," he said again. This time he didn't just say no, he grabbed my arms and held them back so I couldn't write. He was way to strong so I couldn't get out of it. I let out a sigh of frustration. I couldn't give up, that would mean he wins.

"Do you give up?" He asked still pouty.

"No, but I will make you a deal." I said.

"You are in no position to bargain." Percy said smirking.

"Yeah well the least you can do is hear me out and if you don't like it than you can hold my hands behind me for the rest of the night because I am definitely not giving in to your game."He took a minute to processes my words and finally nodded signaling me to tell him the deal.

"Okay, the deal is you let go of my hands and give me ten minutes to try and finish my work. If I'm done with the work more than thirty seconds before the timer goes off we will do whatever I want to do and if Im not done than we will do whatever you want to do but you can't interrupt me unless it's life or death and if it's not the deal is off. That's the deal take it or leave it."

"Let me see your homework," Percy asked.

I handed him my calculus page and waited. He looked over it,"you have a deal."

I smiled, "shall we seal it with a kiss?" I asked seductively.

First he let go of my hands then he leaned down and I turned my head to face him better. I leaned into him pressing my lips to his. I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers through his messy black hair. The kiss lasted who knows how long but it felt to good to give up just yet. It probably lasted another minute or so but I pulled away slowly knowing that it will make him want more.

I pulled out my phone and found the clock app I have. I set it to timer and typed in ten minutes. I pressed start and set it down on the coffee table. I immediately started the problems, I have two minutes to solve each of the five problems I have left. It shouldn't be that hard.

I was five minutes in and I was halfway done with the problems but I was having a hard time concentrating because those stupid, beautiful green eyes were burrowing a hole in my back. Damnit seaweed brain! Can't you just go in another room while I finish. I can't lose, I have a really good idea of what I want to do when I win but Percy is definitely not going to like it. I have one minute left and as of right now I am officially done. Hahaha I win!

"I'm done," I say setting down my pencil.

"How do I know that you even did it right? I do I know that you didn't just put random work on there so you can look finished and so you can do whatever you want to do," Percy asked accusingly.

"Seaweed Brain, when have I ever been known to put false work on my homework? Don't you trust me enough to know that I would never cheat especially when it's a challenge against you. I play fair and you know it!"

"Ugh, fine! I'll go get the popcorn, you find whatever discovery channel show you want to watch," Percy said sadly.

"Mmm, no. I don't think so. That's not really what I had in mind," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his room. Percy looked confused but he still followed me.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well we are gonna play a little game." I say closing the door behind us. "Have a seat," I say motioning him towards his bed.

"Why?"

"We played your game by your rules, now we are gonna play my game by my rules." I said and he finally sat down and continued to look nervous like a cornered animal.

"My rules are very simple. You don't get to use your hands and if you do we go back to the living room and watch discovery channel."

"okay."

**PERCY'S POV:**

She walked up to me slowly and when she reached the end of my bed where I was sitting she pulled herself onto my lap. I have no I idea what is going through her mind, but I do know she is making me nervous. How am I supposed to play a game without my hands?

She gently traced her fingers along my lips and kissed the corner of my mouth. Then she trailed little kissed down my neck to my collar bone. She kissed me fully on the lips and we continued to kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair, wrapped her arms around my neck, slid her hands up and down my back.

First I thought it would be easy to not use my hands. Than I got the urge to just wrap my arms around her but if I did the kissing would stop. I really didn't want it to stop. I'm my mind a kept chanting 'Don't use your hands' over and over.

We probably kissed for ten minutes but Annabeth pulled away leaving the last kiss lingering on my lips. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "game over."

No, no, no, I swear I didn't us my hands, "what?" I asked a little disappointed.

She just smirked and leaned into my ear again and whispered, "it means you can use your hands now."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**i don't know how I feel about this one. I considered deleting it after I wrote it but I decided to let you guys tell me if you liked it. You guys said you wanted another oneshot so here it is. I hope you liked it and I hope it didn't seem too, what's the word, dirty. Any suggestions about the next one if I actually do a next one?**

**-KKPOP**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
